This invention relates generally to improvements in a debris-collecting assembly for a sliding door track, and more particularly, to an improved assembly for cleaning the lower door channel without interferring with the usage of the door.
In the heretofore conventional devices such as beverage coolers using sliding doors, it was difficult to clean the lower door channels because the debris collected in such channels and there was no provision for easily removing it.